Crookedstar's Promise/Chapter 9
Chapter description :Crookedkit returns to RiverClan, having crossed the Thunderpath and slipped through WindClan territory undetected. He thinks of Mitzi, Fleck, Piper, Magpie, Soot and Mist, missing them and wondering what they’re doing. He comes closer and closer to the RiverClan camp and crosses the stepping-stones. A voice calls his name, and Mudfur, Rippleclaw, and Echomist appear. Echomist gives a cry of joy, and Mudfur runs back to camp to tell Shellheart before Crookedkit can say anything. Rippleclaw is angry with Crookedkit for running away, but Echomist defends him. Shellheart and Oakpaw arrive and great Crookedkit, who begins to explain how he tried to look for the Moonstone, but Shellheart excitedly escorts Crookedkit to the RiverClan camp before he can finish. Crookedkit asks his father if Rainflower is okay, and Shellheart says that everyone is fine. :Crookedkit and the others emerge into camp, and Crookedkit sees everyone he knows going about their day; Hailstar and Mudfur are in the clearing, and Troutclaw, Tanglewhisker, and Birdsong are exiting the elder’s den. Brightsky, Lakeshine, and Fallowtail exchange whispers about Crookedkit. Piketooth and Shimmerpelt sit together, and Timberfur and Ottersplash are beside the reed beds. Crookedkit hears Ottersplash calling for Whitefang and Softwing, and realizes that they must have gotten their warrior names when he was away. He feels a prick of relief at seeing Volepaw, Beetlepaw, and Petalpaw emerging from the apprentice’s den. :The Clan cats argue about wether to accept Crookedkit, though most think he should be welcomed back. As they quarrel, Brambleberry emerges from the medicine den and checks Crookedkit over, appearing happy to see him. Then Rainflower mews from behind him that Crookedkit was always too adventurous. Crookedkit turns to his mother and tries to read her expression, but her eyes give nothing away. Crookedkit explains how he went to the Moonstone and helped a loner save her kits, and promises that he’ll be a loyal RiverClan warrior now and never run away again. All the RiverClan cats welcome him back, even Rainflower. :Crookedkit talks with the apprentices, but before he can answer their questions, Rippleclaw and Ottersplash take Volepaw, Petalpaw, and Beetlepaw out for training. Shellheart gently tells Crookedkit that he’s going to take Oakpaw training as well, and that they can see him tonight. He suggests that Crookedkit clean out the elder’s nests, and Crookedkit sighs, suddenly thinking that becoming a warrior still seems a long way off. :Crookedkit is dreaming. Mapleshade appears, saying that she was worried he’d forgotten he was a RiverClan cat. Crookedkit growls that she doesn’t have to go on about it, and asks the she-cat what she wants with him. Mapleshade replies that she wants to help him with his destiny, and when Crookedkit asks what his destiny is, Mapleshade says that if he obeys her, he’ll become leader of RiverClan. Crookedkit exclaims that he’s not even an apprentice yet, and Mapleshade correctly guesses that Crookedkit had hoped to be made an apprentice as soon as he got back. She tells Crookedkit that Hailstar can’t reward disobedience, but that he’ll be made an apprentice soon. She offers to train him in secret, and Crookedkit gladly accepts. Mapleshade tells Crookedkit to make him a promise if he wants power over all the cats and Clans. She tells Crookedkit to promise her to put his Clan above all things, and disregard his own needs for the needs of the Clan. Crookedkit eagerly makes the promise. Characters Major *Mapleshade }} Minor *Echomist *Mudfur *Shellheart *Oakpaw *Hailstar *Troutclaw *Birdsong *Tanglewhisker *Fallowtail *Lakeshine *Brightsky *Piketooth *Shimmerpelt *Timberfur *Ottersplash *Whitefang *Softwing *Volepaw *Beetlepaw *Petalpaw *Cedarpelt *Brambleberry }} Mentioned *Soot *Magpie *Fleck *Mitzi }} Important events *Crookedkit promises Mapleshade to be loyal to his Clan above all things. Mistakes *Beetlepaw is referred to by his warrior name, Beetlenose, before receiving it. Notes and references Category:Crookedstar's Promise Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages